


Why I Never Look At The Sky With Wonder In My Eyes Aymore

by vaporwave_eyes



Category: Sleepy Bois Inc
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Child Death, Doom, Doomsday, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, The End of the World, This is my first fic so if i miss something im sorry, this is based on a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporwave_eyes/pseuds/vaporwave_eyes
Summary: Maybe if Tommy never looked up, this never would have happened. He would still have his friends and family. But Tommy knows that he can't change the past, no matter how much he wishes he could. Tommy has to live with the guilt of knowing that he has doomed everyone he has ever loved, if he even manages to survive.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 45





	Why I Never Look At The Sky With Wonder In My Eyes Aymore

Technos pov

* * *

I had just been awakened to the sounds of the birds chirping.

I cursed under my breath, “Stupid birds, making me be productive.” I took in a deep breath as I stretched out, hearing and feeling my bones pop. I let out that breath as a sigh and moved to my closet. I changed into a shirt and slacks, and fumbled to slip on my shoes. It is eerily quiet, Tommys making so much noise but my brothers were nowhere in sight.

“Hmm… I should go look for Tommy. Maybe bully him a bit.” I smiled at my own words, thinking out loud. Of course I won't actually bully Tommy but it's for the laughs. I made my way downstairs and out the front door. As my shoes touched the grass I took in the surroundings.

The grass was more of a grey green than the vibrant green i was used to, the same could be said about the sky. Our big wooden fence that was once orange is dulled from years of protecting us. I was making my way to hop the fence when I heard Tommy call for me.

“Hey big man! Come hang out with us, we wanna talk to you.” Wilbur gave me an expecting glance. I sighed and gave in, walking over to Tommy and Wil.

“So what did you want to talk about?” I asked. Tommy went on to explain what he and Tubbo did the other day, I hummed in between his pauses. Wilbur cut into what Tommy was saying to correct him about something which caused them to bicker. I let out another sigh for that day but really it was worth it to be with them.

It made me reminisce about the old times, before we were adopted. Back when I was on the streets after escaping the orphanage, I was living on my own, scavenging for food and not trusting adults because of the pain they had caused me. One day I saw a boy with curly hair that was getting beat up. I wanted to just move on, but the way he kept on fighting, the passion in his eyes made my feet move on their own.

I jumped in and in a couple of hits the nerds were on the ground, passed out. The boy looked at me in amazement and thanked me immediately. I thought that would be it but he clung onto me and wouldn't let go.

I eventually let the boy stay and he said, “The names Wilbur! What's your name?”

“Technoblade.”

And we've never separated since. The way we met Tommy, he was defending his friend Tubbo who was getting bullied. Tommy was taking the beating while Tubbo was frozen in shock. Me and Wilbur knew we had to help and so we intervened. And the blonde haired boy stuck with us because he was also an orphan.

Tommy had bonded with us immediately with us and Tubbo let us stay at his place for a while with his parents. Phil, our dad, took us in when he found out we were not related to Tubbos' parents. Eventually Phil lent out a hand with food and necessities since Tubbo wasn't rich.

Wilbur and I were ecstatic when Phil asked to adopt us, while Tommy seemed nervous. He didn't want to leave Tubbo, but when Phil said he could visit Tubbo whenever he wanted to Tommy was happy. Plus Phil was Tubbo’s next door neighbor. From then on we had all become inseparable. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Tommy yelled and pointed to the sky.

“Holy shit! Look at that white shape in the sky!” Both Wilbur and I looked up to where Tommy was pointing.

“No there isn't, ya dumbass!” Wilbur argued. “No… wait, I can see it.” I said. “Oh, yeah… nevermind…” Wilbur mumbled.

“Oi, doesn't it look like it's coming closer?” Tommy said.

The shape did stand out in the cloudless sky, speaking of clouds, that's a cloud… right? 

We all looked at the sky and focused on the one white shape that disturbs the blueness of the sky. We were mesmerised by the white shape. I had to snap out of it when it came closer. It was rectangular in shape. When I got a good view I would describe it as a pure white casket. It was sealed shut at the edges like a clear plastic pastry box.

It danced gracefully in the air. When it came closer and closer we didn't budge. It was about to crash into Tommy so I shoved the boy out of the way, and we crashed into the grass. Wilbur had moved to check up on Tommy. I got up and poked at the large casket. Looking at it for too long hurt my eyes. The pure whiteness of it illuminated our dull backyard.

“What the actual fuck… Techno, what is it?” Wilbur asked.

“I don't know Wilbur! It's not like they have books about giant floating rectangles!” I shouted, nervously.

“How about you two stop arguing and just open the damn thing!” Tommy yelled making his way to the white box.

“Tommy if you go near that thing I swear to God, I'm going to punt you to the ground!” My curly haired brother said upset. Tommy stuck up his middle finger in retaliation, but obeyed Wilbur's command. Wilbur held onto Tommy by the wrist to make sure the chaotic boy would stay put.

“So then what are we gonna do with this rectangle? It can't just live here without paying taxes.” I said sarcastically, trying to lighten up the mood. Toomy let out a hearty laugh while Wilbur tried to hold his laugh in.

“Ok but seriously, who's gonna open it?” Tommy asked, frustrated.

“Not me, no way in a million years.” Wilbur stated.

“I guess I’ll open it…” I said, reluctantly. I slowly approached the white box that was lying in the grass. My brothers stepped back to give me some room. The casket felt like it didn't belong here in any sort of way. How can a box float in the sky, with its size and it looked like it weighed a lot.

I made contact with the box and it felt like plastic, smooth and sleek. I held onto the top and bottom edge and pulled. It opened with a loud pop, it took a lot less force to pry it open. It let out a loud and screeching creak as it opened. The first thing that hit my nose was the smell coming from inside the box.

The stench was horrid, and smelled like the dead. I could feel the heat of the smell even on a cold day like this. I stood in fear as I became aware of the contents of the box.

I felt my body freeze in fear. My hand slowly made its way to my face. My brothers noticed and stepped forward to look. Before I could tell them to not look, they peered into the blinding white casket. Wilbur's face had paled and let go of Tommy's wrist. Tommy however, dropped to his knees and let out a blood curdling scream. The scream was the only thing your could hear in the horrifiyingly silent wind.

I couldn't stop them from facing the decomposed head of our neighbor and friend, Tubbo.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so it's not the best but it's something. But thank you for reading :)


End file.
